Mermaid Sponge and Barnacle Star
Mermaid Sponge and Barnacle Star is the 8th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 20, 2014. It is the 30th episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *Toxicus Plot Accepting that their superhero idols are dead, SpongeBob and Patrick vow to replace Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy by becoming superheroes. Story SpongeBob and Patrick were watching Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy on Television. "SpongeBob, you left your smelly underwear on the table!" said Squidward. "Shhhhh!!!! This is the best part!!!!" said SpongeBob. "Dude, you've seen this episode 50 times. And that show is ancient! Those guys died 75 years ago!" "They did not!" said Patrick. "See? They're on TV right now!" "That episode is 75 years old!" said Squidward. "Is this true?" asked SpongeBob. "It's true, lad," said Krabs walking in the room. "They died of old age many years ago." "Patrick, I can't believe this! Our favorite Saturday morning superheroes are DEAD!!!" cried SpongeBob. SpongeBob and Patrick cried for weeks. "Dude, you can stop crying!" said Squidward. "They died a long time ago! It's way too late to start crying!" said Plankton. "How come you guys never heard about it?" said Sandy. "When they died, it was all over the news!" "We don't watch the news," sniffed SpongeBob. "We're too busy watching Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!" Squidward, Sandy, Krabs, and Plankton left the room, unamused. "Patrick, there's only one thing we can do," said SpongeBob. "Breathe? Cuz that's all I know how to do!" said Patrick. "No," said SpongeBob. "We need to replace them!" "No one can replace MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY!" yelled Patrick furiously. "Not like that! It'll be fun, watch," said SpongeBob. He put on Mermaid Man's clothes, and put Barnacle Boy's clothes on Patrick. "AH! You imposter!" yelled Patrick. He aggressively pounded SpongeBob into the wall, and body slammed him. "Dude, you're dressed up like Barnacle Boy you know!" said SpongeBob. Patrick looked down at his clothes. "AH! You imposter!" yelled Patrick. He aggressively pounded himself into the wall, and body slammed himself. "Patrick!!! We're becoming NEW superheroes! Mermaid Sponge and Barnacle Star!!!" said SpongeBob. "Wow! Those names are incredible!! They sound incredibly sexy!!!" said Patrick. Patrick ran outside and found Charles Dingleberry. "In the name of JUSTICE!!!" yelled Patrick. He karate chopped Charles in the gut, and sent him flying out the window, to his death. "Not the idea I had in mind, Patrick!" said SpongeBob. "But superheroes are SUPPOSED to punch people!" said Patrick sadly. "Let's go fight a REAL villain!" said SpongeBob. 5 MINUTES LATER SpongeBob and Patrick found Toxicus, a giant fire-horned beast from the planet Creggzeckon. He apparently had come down to Bikini Bottom to cause havoc and take over. "Stop right there, Toxicus!" said SpongeBob. "How cute! Who's this?" asked Toxicus. "I'm Mermaid Sponge!" said SpongeBob. "And I'm Barnacle Star!" said Patrick. ".....baHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHH!!!!" laughed Toxicus. "Mermaid Sponge and Barnacle Star, UNITE!!!" they yelled together. ".....baHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHH!!!!" laughed Toxicus. SpongeBob and Patrick sighed. "I guess we're getting too old for this," said Patrick. "No we aren't, Patrick!" said SpongeBob. "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were pretty old when they were fighting crime! We should look to them for inspiration!" "Look to them? Like dig up their dead bodies and look at them?" asked Patrick. "No, I mean we need to think about them and appreciate all their efforts. They always endured through the pain, and never gave up! They're better heroes than we'll ever be. And not because their superhero abilities came from power, .....it came from the heart!" "Nice speech bro!" said Patrick. Toxics picked up SpongeBob and Patrick, and flung them to another planet. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:2014